1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to respiratory mouthpieces, and more particularly to aerated respiratory mouthpieces for separating the gums of toothless persons so they can breath ambient air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mouthpieces for controlling the flow of gases into the respiratory system are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,143, filed Dec. 21, 1987 and granted Jan. 23, 1990, discloses mouthpieces for controlling the communication of gas entering and leaving the respiratory system by sealing off gases in the ambient environment. However, such mouthpieces require teeth as part of the sealing mechanism and are not useful for toothless persons.
Other devices for controlling the flow of gases into the respiratory system are essentially hoods or gas masks. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,270 granted Jul. 4, 1978 for a Smoke Mask Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,911 granted Feb. 13, 1962 for a Mask; U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,938 granted Oct. 2, 1945 for a Gas Filter; U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,994 granted Oct. 30, 1934 for a Protective Helmet; U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,766 granted Dec. 21, 1920 for a Gas Mask; U.S. Pat. No. 893,213 granted Jul. 14, 1908 for a Respirator, and U.S. Pat. No. 838,434 granted Dec. 11, 1906 for a Respirator. The purpose of these masks is to prevent the inhalation of air or gases in the ambient environment rather than for breathing ambient air.
Other devices for controlling the flow of gases into the respiratory system are essentially inhalers for medicating respiratory passages with medicated ambient air. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,194 granted Dec. 4, 1923 for an Inhaler; U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,182 granted May 30, 1922 for an Inhaler, and U.S. Pat. No. 770,013 granted Sep. 13, 1904 for an Inhaler. These devices are for changing the characteristics of inhaled air rather than for permitting inhalation of unmedicated ambient air.